Un beso
by KyouLen
Summary: Una persona hace lo qué sea para poder robarle un beso al ser que ama...él no es la excepción.


**Aah..aqui regreso yo con un nuevo One-shot empezado el jueves a las 3:48 a.m. y terminado hoy madrugada de viernes a las 3 y algo... **

**Les advierto de una buena vez que no soy culpable de sangrado visual por las faltas de ortografía y otros errores más asi que sepan perdonarme ¡intento mejorar, lo juro! **

Disfruten este intento de fic.

Los personajes utilizados en este "fic" no me pertenecen. Todo es propieda de _Yana Toboso-Sama_ *-*. Si fueran mios...Kuroshitsuji si hubiera sido un anime/manga al menos Shonen-ai

**_AloisXCiel._**

**_Shonen-ai._**

**_2,676 Palabras. 4 Paginas y un cuarto de hoja._**

* * *

Todos se despedian. Todos excepto uno, ese chico de mirada cobalto y fría. Él no necesitaba despedirse de esas personas. No es como si ya no los fuera a ver pero, de cierto modo, se sentía feliz por que al fin ya podría regresar a casa.

Para cuando volvió de sus pensamientos a la realidad ya no había más personas de quienes despedirse. Suspiró y miro con cansancio al rubio que estaba a su derecha.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —Preguntó el rubio, amistosamente y mostrando una sonrisa encantadora. Miró a su amigo, ahora que lo veía con más detalle. Se daba cuenta de que ó él era muy alto ó su amigo un completo enano.

—Si, Alois. —Respondió fríamente el pequeño. Comenzo a caminar a paso firme siendo seguido por su acompañante.

Caminaron por las calles de londres juntos, estas estabán apenas iluminadas por unos cuantos faroles. A donde iban era casi la misma dirección: se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares. Ellos dos eran vecinos de departamento, Alois el rubio, vivía en el departamento 625 y Ciel el pequeño vivía en el 626, frente a él. Ambos departamentos quedaban en la planta más alta del edificio siendo éstos penthouse, por lo tanto siendo también de los más caros.

Entraron al edificio Roadman's Circle, el portero los saludo como era su trabajo y ellos regresaron el saludo. Se dirigieron directamente hasta el elevador, Alois oprimió el botón más grande y esperaron unos minutos a que el elevador llegara. Subieron y oprimieron el piso que tenían como destino.

Al rubio le parecio un momento muy adecuado para tener una conversación _seria _con su amigo, por lo tanto habló.

—Oye, Ciel

—¿Mande? —Respondió sin dirigirle la mirada, él solo veía la puerta del elevador con mucha impaciencia.

El rubio se percató de la mirada de Ciel y sonrió burlonamente.

—No me digas que aún le tienes pavor a estas cosas. —Inquirió haciendo burla de su acompañante. El receptor sólo frunció el ceño y lo miró molesto.

—No le tengo miedo, Idiota. —Se defendió molesto. —Odio estar encerrado en un lugar tan pequeño, eso es todo.

Alois no contestó y sólo soltó una que otra risilla burlona. Esas risas se pararon cuando el elevador se detuvo y la luz se cortó. Ambos se quedaron mirando a donde se suponía que debía estar el rostro del otro, esperando poder ver algo en la oscuridad. De repente una luz se prendió encima de ellos, claramente se podía leer "Emergencia". El elevador se había parado por alguna falla de luz ó por alguna otra cosa, sea la razón que sea, esta situación estaba desesperando a Ciel.

—Pero que oportuno ¿no? —Comentó con sarcasmo Alois, haciendo estallar el humor de Ciel.

—Cállate. Créeme nunca pensé que Dios me odiara tanto como para dejarme encerrado en un ascensor contigo. —Chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos molestos— Y yo que comenzaba a creer en él.

—Tranquilizate Ciel, no hay razón para alterarse. —Y dicho esto, se sentó en una esquina del elevador recargando su espalda en la pared. Pensaba esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Ciel lo miró algo confundido pero siguió su ejemplo e hizo lo mismo pero en la esquina opuesta, quedando a su izquierda. No hablarón por mucho tiempo, no sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban encerrados pero si sabían que ya había pasado más de una hora, sus cálculos decían que al menos ya eran las once p.m..

El ambiente era frío y deprimente, ninguno hablaba o mostraba señal de querer decir algo. Ciel estaba cansado y enfurecido, ese día había decidido salir con Alois y otros amigos por la ciudad y lo único que deseaba era llegar a su habitación y tirarse sobre su cama. Y enfurecido claro, porque estaba encerrado en un maldito elevador. Uno de sus miedos se había cumplido, sino había entrado en pánico era porque, de cierto modo, con Alois se sentía seguro ahí y también porque no se dejaría ver débil ante él. No, señor. Él tiene un orgullo tan grande que te preguntas cómo es que cabe en ese cuerpo tan pequeño.

Él titiritaba, tenía frío y abrazarce a si mismo no era lo mejor que podía hacer pero no tenia otra opción. Hace varios minutos había comenzado a toser y estornudar. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir algo calido en sus hombros miro a su derecha y vio al sonriente de Alois.

—Si sigues así te dara un ataque de asma de nuevo. —Inquirió con un aire de preocupación y dejando su abrigo morado en lo hombros de Ciel. Si este se lo hubiera permito se lo habría puesto.

—Gracias. —Dijo con apenas un hilo de voz, su garganta le dolía. Metió sus brazos por la mangas del saco, recargo su cabeza en la pared viendo hacia el techo y estiró sus piernas que ya las sentía entumidas por la posición en la que estaba. —¿Cuánto t-tiempo crees….que tarden?

—La otra vez que me quede encerrado en un elevador tardaron al menos 5 horas. —Respondió despreocupadamente, jugando con unos mechones de su cabello. Esa no era una buena respuesta, no para Ciel.

—Ya veo. —Bajó su cabeza y cubrió con su mano su boca para así toser. No quería/podía quedarse dormido pero los parpados le pesaban y el frío que sentía era insoportable, si Alois no decía algo estúpido en ese momento se quedaría dormido.

Alois miraba pensativo a Ciel, no podía negar que se sentía preocupado por él. Si le daba otro ataque no sabría qué hacer. Miraba como su amigo luchaba por no quedarse dormido. Molesto por ese comportamiento decide animarlo un poco. Se acercó a él y tocó su mejilla, como lo suponía estaba helada. Tomó impulso y se acercó a la piernas de Ciel, se sentó sobre ellas flexionando sus piernas dejando una a cada lado. Ciel sólo lo miro confundido.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó algo nervioso por la cercanía de Alois. Sus rostros estaban muy juntos.

El rubio estiro un poco ambos brazos y los bajo hasta tocar el abrigo que le había dado anteriormente y comenzó a abotonarlo completamente y le colocó la capucha a Ciel cubriendo sus orejas.

—Sería una lastima que te enfermaras. Y si pasará me sentiría culpable porque soy la única persona aquí. —Esta vez volvió a posar su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de Ciel y la acaricio suavemente. Un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro de Ciel, quien de un leve manotazo apartó la mano de sí.

—No digas cosas extrañas. —Giro su cabeza a otro lado para evitar la mirada del rubio. Y también ocultar el sonrojo que se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

Una…Dos…Tres horas llevaban encerrados ahí, se preguntaban cuándo rayos irían a rescatarlos, habían tratado de salir por el conducto de emergencia, pero no tenían la suficiente altura para alcanzarlo. El elevador no estaba funcionando y se helaba más con cada minuto que pasaba gracias al conducto de ventilación.

Ciel se había calmado un poco, ya no tenía tanto frío como antes pero aún así temblaba, la cercanía de Alois le había brindado un poco de calor y tenia que admitir que aunque fuera vergonzoso tenerlo así de cerca de él se sentía comodo de cierto modo. Alois se había dedicado la ultima hora transcurrida en observar a Ciel, se veía lindo así, tan vulnerable y desprotegido…parecia toda una niña indefensa. Rio ante su pensamiento y se bajo de la piernas de Ciel y se sentó a su lado derecho, pegado junto a él. Aprovechando la distracción de su amigo lo tomó del brazo suavemente y en un agíl movimiento lo posicionó sobre sus piernas como él estaba anteriormente.

—Te ves muy adorable así. —Dijo casi en un susurro que pudo ser bien escuchado por el otro gracias a la cercanía entre sí.

Ciel lo miró aun más sorprendido y avergonzado. ¿Cuándo habían cambiado de posición? ¿y qué rayos hacia él sobre Alois? ¿Porqué no reaccionaba como siempre lo hacia?

Cuando abrió su pequeña boca para decir palabras en su defensa fue aprisionado por dos brazos abrazandolo y sujentadolo firmemente en el pecho de Alois.

—Alois…—Se sentía aún más avergonzado de lo que debería de estar, esto se volvía algo raro para él.

—Tranquilo Ciel. —Y comenzó con su mano derecha a acariciar tranquilamente el cabello de Ciel mientras que con su otra mano lo mantenía sujeto de la cintura. — Estoy seguro que pronto saldremos.

Poco a poco se fue debilitando y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Alois, cerró sus ojos y pocos minutos despues quedó dormido. El plan de Alois había funcionado, al menos así Ciel ya no estaría tan preocupado y descansaría un poco. Aparte, todo había sido una sana excusa para poder acercarse a Ciel como él llevaba queriendo desde hace tiempo, mucho tiempo.

Treinta minutos despues de que Ciel hubiera caído dormido la luz regreso al elevador. El foco de que decía "Emergencia" desaparecio y ahora todo era más claro de ver. Alois miró el tablero en la pared donde estaban los botones y después miró a Ciel quien dormia tranquilamente en su hombro. Lo movió un poco tratando de despertarlo tranquilamente pero este no respondia. Lo llamo un par de veces cerca de su oído y lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos.

—Ciel, ya podemos salir. —Mencionó tranquilamente mientras este se levantaba de su lugar y lo miraba desentendido.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo, Alois oprimio de nuevo el botón que había oprimido al subir el elevador. Como un milagro el elevador comenzó a subir. Ambos soltaron un suspiro, al fin salían de ese lugar. El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron dando paso a los dos jóvenes, estos salieron y caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar a sus respectivas puertas. Quedando cara a cara se miraron por unos segundos que parecieron minutos. Ninguno había dicho nada desde habían salido del ascensor. Ciel por primera vez no sabía qué decir, se sentía avergonzado por el comportamiento tan pasivo que había dejado ver. No se sentía él. Por otro lado Alois disfrutaba ver la inseguridad del pequeño frente a él

—Gracias… por prestarme tu abrigo. —Agradeció Ciel con una voz ronca y entregándole el abrigo a Alois.

Lo tomó con su mano izquierda y dijo "De nada". Sin importar qué ninguno de los dos se iba, no sabían como despedirse o _no querían despedirse, _Ciel decidió terminar ese incomodo momento y se giro sobre sí.

—Nos vemos mañana. —Se despidió e intento dar un paso más para así poder abrir la puerta de su departamento. Intentó, porque fue detenido por el rubio, quien había tomado su brazo ligeramente atrayéndolo hacia él.

Nuevamente estaban en una posición comprometedora y vergonzosa. Ciel lo miró molesto y con el ceño fruncido, nuevamente. Forcejeo un poco para soltarse del agarre pero le fue inútil. Alois bajo su mano hasta la cadera de Ciel y lo apegó más a él. Oh sí, pensaba hacerlo y lo haría. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras acercaba su rostro al de Ciel, quien tenia que mirar hacia arriba para poder ver bien al rubio, estaba sonrojado…de nuevo.

Rozaron sus labios primeramente para despues unirse en un pequeño beso. Uno pequeño, era un beso casto sin necesidad de introducir la lengua en la boca del otro. Simplemente un beso que era correspondido por unos labios infantiles e inexpertos, totalmente inocentes. Duró lo que tuvo que durar: unos cuantos segundos por falta de aire y tuvieron que separarse lentamente con una respiración un poco agitada. Uno sonrojado a más no poder y el otro sonriendo feliz, porque su beso había sido correspondido como lo esperaba.

No comprendía cómo había llegado a suceder todo eso, no podía creer que su primer beso había sido con un hombre, su mejor amigo. Nunca lo había pensado. El agarre que lo mantenía cerca de Alois se fue aflojando dejándolo libre y él por pura inercia retrocedió para poder abrir la puerta, entrar al departamento y cerrarla con seguro detrás de sí.

—Buenas noches, Ciel. —Dijo el rubio más para sí que para el aludido, entrando en su departamento y cerrando la puerta.

Mientras al otro lado del pasillo se hallaba recargado en la puerta un joven, quien seguía en shock por lo sucedido. Aun no sé lograba explicar por qué había dejado que lo besaran.

—Sebastian, ya llegue. —Mencionó tranquilamente y con su voz aún más ronca. Un hombre que aparentaba unos veintitantos años que estaba en el sillón del recibidor leyendo un libro se pusó de pie al escuchar la voz de niño en casa.

—¿Por qué tan tarde? —Pregunto el hombre acercándose al joven para revisar que no tuviera ninguna herida, como si lo hubieran asaltado o algo por el estilo.

Ciel se sonrojó al recordar todo lo sucedido en la últimas horas. Habia sido algo…interesante, debía admitir.

—El elevador tuvo problemas y…me quede con Alois encerrado…por un par de horas—Apenas si pudo completar la oración, su garganta lo mataba.

—Suenas enfermo. ¿Quieres que te prepare un té o leche caliente con miel? —Ofreció el mayor dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Leche y miel. —Pidio el menor caminando hasta su habitación. —¿Podrías llevármela a mi habitación? Estoy cansado.

Llegando a su habitación cerro levemente la puerta y se dirigio a su ropero para cambia su ropa por su pijama, ya listo se echó sobre su comoda cama y cerró los ojos. Tocó con sus delgados dedos sus labios, quería volver a sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, pero no lo admitiría, no. Escucho como la puerta se abría, de seguro era Sebastian con su pedido.

Tomó el sorbo de la leche para despues entregarle la taza vacia a Sebastian, y recostarse en la cama tras que el otro salía de la habitación. Pensó por unos minutos más antes de quedarse dormido…Y Se hizo una ultima pregunta esa noche

—_¿Cómo debería saludarlo mañana? ¿Cómo siempre lo hago ó un beso?_

En el otro lado del pasillo, en una habitación se repetia casí la misma escena. A diferencia de una pregunta era una afirmación.

—_Mañana te besare como nunca, Ciel…_

* * *

_¡Aaah!...A que fue horrible ¿no? :3 hahaha...bueno espero que les haya agradado. La idea original era sólo plasmar la escena del beso en el corredor...pero mientras escribía la palabra "elevador" se me vino a la mente "Alois se viola a Ciel en el elevador y..." y en vez de poner un lemmon bien hardcore puse algo que me pareció lindo._

_La verdad creo que esto es más un...drabble .-. porque no tiene sentido. LOL aun así espero que hayan pasado un buen rato leyendo._

Últimamente he buscado fics** AloisXCiel** y no encuentro hay muy pocos así que dice "yo haré el mio" y aquí está. También estoy trabajando en otro** AloisXCiel**. Y tengo una idea para otro de la misma pareja xD Dios...es que ambos son tan lindos y.._._

_¿FANS QUÉ PASA? ¡DEBEMOS EXPANDIR EL AMOR DE CIEL Y ALOIS!_

_.3. Haré un reto. Escribiré al menos 10 drabbles/one-shots puro AloisXCiel para que haya algo de esta pareja aqui en fanfiction xD. ¿Quién me apoya? :3_

**_Recuerden: Dejar Reviews no mata! Si les gustó dejen un review, si no les gustó: dejen un review, si quieren decirme cosas feas/bonitas: dejen un review. Mi corazón está abierto a todos ;D_**

_Nos vemos... Cuídense! _


End file.
